To the toilet please!
by Helkavana
Summary: Sequel to the ' Weird Conversations. ' (Hints of Yaoi, but not really. )
1. Daiki - Ryota

I really have to thank this one guy that reviewed to Weird Conversation. Really. I got this idea because of it.

His or Her name is ApergianStoryteller. Enjoy : D

Also. I am very sorry about well.. These stories... (I pity the character in this story )

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_First victim = Aomine Daiki._**

**_Location = Training camp._**

''Daiki. '' Aomine stopped walking and turned around to face his former captain.

''I have a request.'' Correction. A command.

''Tch.. What is it Akashi?'' Refusing would be like pleading the red haired captain to kill him. Nope. He still loved his life. And Boobs.

''I am going to take a shit so you will clean my butt after it.''

Silence...

Silence...

Still silent...

Aomines eyes widen. ''Wait, what!?''

The red haired male sighed in irritation and said very slowly. '' I am. Going to take. A shit. And then. You will clean. My. Butt.'' There was a pause as a dangerous looking smile plastered upon his face. ''And you will do this request. Right?''

The blue haired basketball player stood there. Terrified out of his pants. He even thinks he maybe and he thinks MAYBE he did pee in his pants, but that's not the problem. The problem is right in front of him. He had two options.

_1_) Scream like a girl and start running with his life on the line.

His pride wouldn't allow it. Nope.

_2_) Actually clean the psychos butt...

''**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!'' Aomine started to run like hell. Screaming like a little girl.

''So I will have to use force huh...'' Akashi smirked the last time until he was also running after the blue haired male.

_**/** In a room** \**_

''It has been so long since I have been on these camps.'' Momoi sighs.

Her ears perk up as she hears screams and shouts.

''_HELP MEE_! ''

''You will do as I say Daiki!''

''OVER MY DEAD BODY!''

''As you wish!''

_**/**Insert agonized screams here**\**_

**_Second victim = Ryota_**

**_Location = Practice match_**

''Ryota.'' The said person was standing with proper clothing. His hair wet from the shower he took after the practice match.

''Yes Akashicchi?'' Kise said. Giving his former captain a goofy grin. It was a little gloomy, because of the loss.

''You have to do me a favor now. ''

''Eehh~ Why?''

''Because you lost, of course.'' The red haired male had a blank face.

''Hmm.. What is the request then. Akashicci?'' The blond haired teen asked with full of curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat.

''I need you to clean my butt after I take a shit.''

Silence.

The blond eyes widen in disbelief of what he heard.

Then sparkles started to surround him. ''Can I!?''

''You have to.''

Kise jumped up and down. ''Can I also watch?'' This boy is mental. Call the asylum please.

''If you do what I want after. Yes.''

The blond glomped the red haired male. ''Thank you so much Akashicci!''

''Ryota...'' There was a warning tone to it.

The blonde boy stood up and put his hands up in defense. ''Sorry Akashicci.''

_**/** Le skip to the toilet.** \**_

Kise watched educationally of Akashi sitting and shitting on a toilet. The red haired male looked very elegant even in this state.

''Plop.'' The shit has landed.

The blond haired teen took the toilet paper and took a piece of it. ''Akashicci you can stand now and turn around. Try to stick out your butt more also.''

[ The next thing happening will not be here, because. Well. The writer can't write it to the end. I am very sorry if you were very curious of what would happen next. ]

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Help me. Please...

I was a little embarassed about writing the end and oh god help me D:

Oh and thanks again ApergianStoryteller

I will also do Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara here :D


	2. Atsushi - Tetsuya

_Third victim = Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Location = Murasakibaras Home_

''Atsushi.'' The said giant looked at his former captain who was sitting next to him.

''Yes Aka-chin~?''

''I would like you to fulfill my part of the deal now.'' The read haired teen said.

''Eh~? But we haven't finished doing homework Aka-chin and I want my snacks back.'' Pouted the big baby.

''It will be a quick favor.''

''Hmm~ What is it~?''

''I am going to take a shit and you will clean my butt afterwards.''

Silence - There were many silences weren't there?-

Murasakibara stood up and started walking away.

''Atsushi. Where are you going?'' There was a dangerous undertone to it.

''To the bathroom.'' As he said that. He opened the bathroom door and went inside.

_Click._

Akashi stood up. ''Did you just run away from me by locking the bathroom door?'' He had a dangerous smile.

''... No.'' There was a quiet reply from behind the door.

The red haired emperor slowly walked to the door.

**BANG**

''Open the door Atsushi.''

**BANG**

''No~''

**BANG BANG**

''Atsushi. If you open the door I will give you three days worth of sweets.''

_Click_

The purple haired giant opened the door to see from a crack. '' Really Akashi?''

''Yes.'' Murasakibara opened the door fully and allowed Akashi to enter. The red haired male then opened his mouth. ''I will show mercy and forgive you of running away from me this time.''

The giant then closed the bathroom door and sealed his fate.

_Fourth victim = Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Location: Random Park_

''Tetsuya.'' The said teen - Wait where was he? Oh.. there- was holding onto a leash and the other end was on the collar and the collar around Seirins maskot. Tetsuya #2

''Yes Akashi-kun.''

''I would like to ask you a favor.''

''What is it?''

''After I take a shit you will clean my butt afterwards.''

The phantom sixth man stared with a blank face at the red haired teen.

''Please don't do it in public Akashi-kun. '' There was an almost invisible smirk on Kurokos face.

''Tetsuya. Do not change the subject.'' Akashi said.

''I am not changing anything.'' The teal haired teen countered with the usual blank face.

''Then would you do me the favor.'' It was a demand not a question.

''Of cou-'' The teal haired teen cut off as he looked down. ''Akashi-kun, Nigou seemed to piss on your shoes.''

''I am not falling for that, Tetsuya.'' Kuroko looked up again at Akashi.

''The answer will be no.'' Somebody had a death wish it seems.

''Is that so...'' The red haired teen started to smirk.

''Akashi-kun.''

''So you will accept.''

''Nigou really peed on your shoes.'' The usual blank face was replaced with amusement and so the almighty Akashi Seijuro looked down and...

Saw that his shoe was half wet and smelled awful. -He really didn't notice the dog do that... Maybe the dog inherited something from his master.- As soon as Akashi saw what the dog did... oh he was feeling murderous and it didn't help that when he looked up the teal haired teen was not in sight.

''Tetsuya... When I get my hands on you.. I will enjoy squeezing every bit of your life off of your fragile body.'' Akashi really was mad. No really. He was mad, mentally.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Took a bit long to take this out. Sorry~! But yeah. Next will be last.

The next update will be someday.


End file.
